Jax Girl
The Jax Girl is a neighbor of Miles Spectre with an affinity for playing various games, including cards and jax. She has been peripherally involved in all 3 of Miles' gaming adventures. Fictional History 2005 (PEH1) The first time Jax Girl met her neighbor Miles Spectre, he had just been knocked to the sidewalk by his high school bully Julian Dimitri; a sight which Jax Girl found much comedy in. After mocking Miles on the street, the Jax Girl was unaware that she would appear to him in his first gaming adventure, in the form of Bowser's assistant, the "Koopa Troopa." 2007 (PEH2) Having vague recollections of this transformation, the Jax Girl decided to embrace this melding of Nintega game characters, while simultaneously adopting a new and more humble attitude, as a supporter of their wholesome game library. Jax Girl attended a protest against the Nintega Corporation's biggest rival Macrohard Developers, who produced overly violent games. It was at this protest, that Jax girl came into possession of a Nexus Disc. Upon returning home, she inserted the game disc and was pulled into the gaming world, this time with full awareness. There she was recruited by Macrohard vice president Fiona Braddock to stop her corrupt boss Phillip Yates from spreading a the Nexus Virus into all of Nintega's game levels. Jax Girl accepted this offer and joined up with many of the protesters she had met earlier, who had similarly signed on with Fiona. There they battled Macrohard's warriors together, but were soon captured and locked up in the dungeons of Bowser's Castle. Jax Girl and her allies were soon rescued by her other neighbor, and Miles' roommate, Elias Locke. The team regrouped with Miles, Fiona, and their friends on the Macrohard world of Delta Halo, where they once again engaged Phillip Yates and his warriors. This time, the Nintega Team proved victorious and they were able to escape the game world, just as Miles activated Phillip's virus on his own world. Jax Girl awoke back on Earth and was content with the work she had done to save the game world. However it wouldn't be long before the Nexus would call for her once again, this time in an even more desperate situation. 2009 (PEH3) Jax Girl kept to herself mostly after that, playing the games that she loved and occasionally running into her neighbors and friends living in Eli's Apartment. One particular day, while playing a game of Jax outside, she noticed Julie Lien running into the Eli's apartment in a hurry. Very soon after that, Jax Girl found herself transformed into her old video game persona of Pikachu. A moment later, Julie and Elias ran out of the apartment, having also been transformed into their respective video game personae of Samus Aran and Link. Unsure what the cause of this was, but always up for an adventure, Jax Girl chased after them, but kept her distance so as not to be told to go back home. They eventually arrived at an old abandoned building in Staten Island, surrounded by a strange but easily penetrable green force field. After an overzealous Julie led Elias into the building, Jax Girl's curiosity led her to follow. Once inside, they found they found themselves in a battle against an army of criminals with the intent to transform Earth itself into a video game world that their commander, game designer Amethyst Barone would be able to manipulate and control. Jax Girl, armed with her electric Pikachu powers took on criminals Nikki and Menniker in their personae of Kasumi and Altair. She also witnessed the death of an old ally in the persona of Fox McCloud. Upon seeing this, Jax Girl grew enraged and fired a massive electric shock at her friend's murderer, a living computer program calling itself The Nexus and wearing the guise of Master Chief. This strange creature was able to absorb Jax Girl's electric attack and fire it back at her, amplifying it with his own bizarre abilities. The blast knocked Jax Girl off her feet and took her out of the battle for a short time. But when the Tri-Force Bearers came together to stand against these villains, Jax Girl was there by there side to put a stop to the villanous plot. And together, the shut down Amethyst's program and saved the world from the strangest terrorist plot it had ever faced. Jax girl was upset to learn that another of her friends, Ash Hunter in his Donkey Kong persona, had also been killed in the battle. She looked on sadly as the EMTs took him away, but found solace in knowing that they had faught the good fight and won. Production Notes *Jax Girl is played by Alicia Sautner. *Jax Girl is 1 of only 5 characters to appear in all 3 films of the series. :* The others being Miles, Elias, Julie, & Sally. :* She is the only character in the series to be credited under 3 different names (one for each film). ::*PEH = "Little Girl" ::*PEH2 = "Child Protester" ::*PEH3 = "Jax Girl" *Jax Girl is 1 of only 3 supporting characters whose name is never revealed throughout the course of the series. :*The other 2 unnamed characters are Pedestrian Hero and Barfly. ::*Soldier Commander's name is never revealed in the series either, though production material shows his name to be "Sleuth." *Jax Girl is 1 of only 5 characters to take on the attributes of multiple games (Koopa Troopa & Pikachu). :* The other 4 being Miles, Julie, Sally, & Julian. Category:Supporting Characters